the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
Grossology (film)
* Peter Ramsey * Rodney Rothman }} | producer = | screenplay = | story = Phil Lord | based on = | starring = | studio = | music = | editing = Robert Fisher Jr. | studio = | distributor = Sony Pictures Releasing | released = | country = United States | language = English | runtime = 108 minutes | budget = $90 million | gross = $375.5 million | ratings = PG (MPAA) }} 'Grossology' is an 2019 computer animated science fiction action comedy film based on the book of of its same name by Sylvia Branzei. It was released by Columbia Pictures, produced by Sony Pictures Animation & Movie Land Animation Studios and directed by Bob Persichetti, Peter Ramsey and Rodney Rothman from the screenplay by Phil Lord and Rodney Rothman, and will feature an ensemble cast that includes Tenzing Norgay Trainor, Zendaya, Shameik Moore, Hailee Steinfeld, Jason Sudeikis, Rashida Jones and Jamie Chung. Production of the film was first leaked online after the November 2014 hacks of Sony's computers which revealed studio co-chairman Amy Pascal in talks with Movie Land Animation Studios for a feature film. It was eventually confirmed in July 2016 with the film intended on being in motion-capture combined with photo-realistic computer-animation which is being provided by Movie Land Digital Production Services, and the CGI animation is also provided by Movie Land Digital Production Services. ''Grossology premiered in the Dolby Theatre on November 5, 2019 and is scheduled to be released on November 22, 2019 in the United States by Sony Pictures Releasing under the Columbia Pictures label. The following film has been nominated for Best Animated Feature at the 92nd Academy Awards, but lost to Toy Story 4. Plot Cast * Tenzing Norgay Trainor as Ty Archer, an main official hard kid to face and Abby's brother. * Zendaya as Abby Archer, a main teenage girl. * Shameik Moore as Paul "Lab Rat" Squirfenherder * Hailee Steinfeld as Petunia Archer * Jason Sudeikis as Harvey Archer * Rashida Jones as Paige Logan * Jamie Chung as Naomi * Seán Cullen as Fartor * John Goodman as Sloppy Joe * Ryan Potter as Gary * Conrad Vernon as Hermes * Zac Efron as Kid Rot * Andy Samberg as Andy, Ty's friend. He has a crush on Paige. * Jake Johnson as Mr. Scheffer, an often nervous and uptight teacher at Ringworm Junior High School. Production Development A film adaption of Grossology originally came about based on the success of the proposed film adaptation of its same name by Sylvia Branzei in conjunction with Sony Pictures and Sylvia Branzei. Following the November 2014 hack of Sony's computers, emails between Sony Pictures co-chairman Amy Pascal and president Doug Belgrad were released stating that Sony was in talks with Movie Land Animation Studios about an animated film based on Grossology. The emails also mentioned a possibility where Sony would handle the film's United States distribution while Warner Bros. would handle international distribution. In July 2016, Movie Land Animation Studios announced an untitled Grossology film by Sony Pictures Animation with Bob Persichetti, Peter Ramsey & Rodney Rothman were set to direct the film from the screenplay from Phil Lord and Rodney Rothman and story by Phil Lord. You know, as Movie Land Animation Studios had already begun the process of starting development of movies with budgets of around $320 million. The film will be released on November 27, 2019. In April 2017, the release date was pushed up one week from November 27, 2019 to November 22, 2019. In December 2017, it was announced that it will be produced by Sony Pictures Animation, by combining Smurfs: The Lost Village and Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse's production company. In late October 2018, Sony Pictures reached a new multi-film agreement with IMAX Corporation to release their films in IMAX, including Grossology. Pre-production Pre-production officially began in the United Kingdom by early December 2015. That same month, director Bob Persichetti, Peter Ramsey and Rodney Rothman stated that the film will be another great love story with a new love interest being cast. The next month, production designer Justin K. Thompson was announced to be designing the film's production designer, as well as Neal H. Moritz, also making the movie as co-producer. Writing In August 2016, Bob Persichetti, Peter Ramsey and Rodney Rothman revealed via Twitter that he had begun writing the screenplay for the film along with Phil Lord and Rodney Rothman. Casting In January 2018, it was announced that Tenzing Norgay Trainor and Zendaya was cast as Ty Archer and Abby Archer respectively, while John Goodman will voice Sloppy Joe. Pascal also announced newer characters will be introduced in the film. In May 2018, it was announced that Seán will reprise his roles from the television series to voice Fartor. Animation As with The Star, Sony Pictures Animation will have the animation produced by another studio other than Sony Pictures Imageworks, which handles digital production for most of SPA's films. For this film, Grossology is animated by Movie Land Digital Production Services in San Francisco, California and its sister facilities in Jalisco, Mexico, by combining Movie Land Digital Production Services' computer animation pipeline with CGI animation production techniques inspired by the book created by Sylvia Branzei and will also be animated in a combination of motion capture along with photo-realistic computer animation, just like Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse. Visual effects The CGI environment, CGI animation, and visual effects were also provided by Movie Land Digital Production Services, which is supervised by William Renschen. The film utilizes "virtual-reality tools", per visual effects supervisor William Renschen. Virtual production supervisor Girish Balakrishnan said on his professional website that the filmmakers used motion capture and VR/AR technologies, with the production team combining VR technology with cameras in order to film the remake in a VR-simulated environment. New software had to be developed for the movie, and made it possible to create scenes with a shaky-cam look of a handheld camera, to make the film seem as realistic as it can be similar to a television series. Sanford Panitch, Columbia Pictures's President of Production, called the film's visual effects "a new form of filmmaking", and felt that "Historical definitions don't work", stating that "it uses some techniques that would traditionally be called animation, and other techniques that would traditionally be called live-action. It is an evolution of the technology used in The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water". Rather than animators do everything, the team also used artificial intelligence to allow virtual characters behave in ways that mimicked real human beings. Design The crew used the same processes from the original television series in the making of the film, most notably the 'skroutlines', which was a seamless blend of a more traditional screenplay with a more simple outline which resembled strong short stories and gave the storyboard artists such as Maurice Fontenot, Abigail Nesbitt and Guy Moore all the creative and aesthetic freedom neccessary. Warburton and Willems themselves provided the film's animatics. It took around a year for two animators to create 10 seconds of footage that reflected the producers's vision; the animation work developed from there. During initial development, the directors worked with a single animator to establish the film's look. This number eventually grew to 60 animators during production. It became clear that this would not be enough to complete the film on time, so the crew was expanded further. The number had reached 142 animators by February 2019 and at one point to 177 animators, the largest animation crew that Movie Land Digital Production Services had ever used for a film. Animation work was completed in April 28, 2019. The CGI and hand-drawn animation for the film was combined with "line work and painting and dots and all sorts of comic book techniques" to make it look like it was created by hand, which was described as "a living painting". This was achieved by artists taking rendered frames from the CGI animators and working on top of them in 2D, with the goal of making every frame of the film "look like a comic panel". Lord described this style of animation as "totally revolutionary", and explained that the design combines the in-house style of Sony Pictures Animation with the "flavor" of digital artists such as Christopher Arambulo Cosgrove and Chris Lawrence. The directors all felt that the film would be one of the few that audiences actually "need" to watch in 3D due to the immersive nature of the animated world created, and the way that the hand-drawn animation elements created specifically for the film create a unique experience; Persichetti described this experience as a combination of the effects of an old-fashioned hand-drawn multiplane camera and a modern virtual reality environment. Technology PIX System provided the production crew with secure access to production content and project management throughout the suite of devices used. Music In August 2018, Henry Jackman, James Newton Howard, Lorne Balfe and Daniel Pemberton, who was collaborated with Bob Persichetti, Peter Ramsey, Rodney Rothman, Amy Pascal, Avi Arad, Phil Lord and Christopher Miller on Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse, was announced to compose the film's score. The soundtrack will be available for purchase on digital on November 12, 2019 and on Compact Disc on November 22, 2019 by Atlantic Records. The film score will be available for purchase on digital and CD on the same date as digital by Sony Classical Records. Marketing Sony released a Comic-Con poster on December 2, 2018. The teaser poster and teaser trailer was released on March 31, 2019 was attached to screenings for Missing Link. Sony released teaser poster for the film on February 14, 2019 along with a teaser trailer on the same day. The trailer received mixed to positive reviews and acclaim for the animation with most calling it "more realistic than any the television shows released" as well as praise towards the characterization of the title character. However, criticism was made from Sloppy Joe's lack of dialogue and short appearance in the trailer. Sony chairman Tom Rothman later acknowledged this, explaining that the intention had been to "heighten anticipation" for the film. Rothman presented new footage of the film at CinemaCon 2019, and acknowledged that it revealed the film's version of Grossology by saying, "See, we didn't forget to put Sloppy Joe in the movie!" Miller was more positive of this trailer, praising the appearance of and visuals for the characters, but was concerned about the voice acting of Ico noting that it's perfect but doesn't fit for a person of his age. The second trailer, which included Hailee Steinfeld song "Starving", debuted on June 20, 2019 and was attached to screenings for Toy Story 4. This trailer received universal acclaim praising the animation which most critics called "beautiful and unreal" and the selection of music which fit moments of the trailer was praised as well. The final trailer was released on September 26, 2019 and was attached to screenings of Abominable. The platform video game was released by Activision on PlayStation 4, Nintendo Switch and Xbox One on November 19, 2019. Release Grossology was premiered at the Dolby Theatre on November 5, 2019 and is currently scheduled to be released in the United States on November 22, 2019 by Columbia Pictures in RealD 3D, Digital 3D, Dolby Cinema, IMAX, and IMAX 3D. It was previously scheduled for release on October 18, 2019 and later on November 27, 2019 but was pushed back a week of November 15 to avoid competition with GoGo Tomago before being pushed back to November 22, 2019. The film will be shown in IMAX theaters as part of the multi-film deal with Sony Pictures. Home media Grossology was released on digital and Movies Anywhere by Sony Pictures Home Entertainment on February 4, 2020, with Blu-ray, Ultra HD Blu-ray, and DVD releases following on February 18, 2020. On April 4, 2020, Grossology will be streaming on Movie Land Television in the United States. Reception Box office Grossology grossed $190.2 million in the United States and Canada, and $185.3 million in other territories, for a total worldwide gross of $375.5 million, against a production budget of $90 million. In the United States and Canada, Grossology was released on the same weekend as Frozen 2, A Beautiful Day in the Neighborhood, 21 Bridges & Dark Waters, and was projected to gross $30–35 million from 3,813 theaters in its opening weekend. It made $12.6 million on its first day, including $3.5 million from Thursday night previews, and went on to debut to $35.4 million, finishing first at the box office and marking the best-ever December opening for an animated film. The film made $16.7 million in its second weekend, finishing fourth behind newcomers Spider-Man: Far From Home, Abominable, The Addams Family and Playing with Fire, and then $18.3 million in its third weekend, finishing fourth again. In its fifth weekend the film made $13 million, finishing in fourth for a third straight week. The weekend following its Best Animated Picture win, the film was added to 1,661 theaters (for a total of 2,104) and made $2.1 million, marking a 138% increase from the week before. Critical response On Rotten Tomatoes the film has an approval rating of 97%, based on 369 reviews, with an average rating of 8.77/10. The website's critical consensus reads, "Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse matches bold storytelling with striking animation for a purely enjoyable adventure with heart, humor, and plenty of superhero action." On Metacritic, the film has a weighted average score of 87 out of 100, based on 50 critics, indicating "universal acclaim". Audiences polled by CinemaScore gave the film a rare average grade of "A+" on an A+ to F scale, while PostTrak reported filmgoers gave it a 90% overall positive score and an 80% "definite recommend", as well as a rare 5 star rating. David Ehrlich of IndieWire gave the film a "B+" and called it "hilarious and ultimately even poignant", writing: "An eye-popping and irreverent animated experience from the marvelous comic minds who brought you 21 Jump Street... Into the Spider-Verse is somehow both the nerdiest and most inviting superhero film in a long time; every single frame oozes with fan service..." Oliver Jones of The New York Observer gave the film 3.5 out of 4 stars and wrote, "The greatest triumph and biggest surprise of the film is that it is an LSD freak-out on par with 2001: A Space Odyssey." Johnny Oleksinski of The New York Post gave the film a 3.5 rating out of 4, hailing the film as "the best stand-alone film to feature the iconic character so far", and praising Miles's characterization as "more fleshed out than the usual Marvel heroes". Christy Lemire of RogerEbert.com praised the film's atmosphere and visual effects, saying the film "has a wonderfully trippy, dreamlike quality about it." Todd McCarthy of The Hollywood Reporter wrote that "...the freshest and most stimulating aspect of the film is the visual style, which unites the expected Marvel mix of 'universes' (it used to be assumed there was only one universe in creation) with animation that looks both computer-driven and hand-drawn, boasts futuristic as well as funky urban elements, moves the 'camera' a lot and brings together a melting pot of mostly amusing new characters." William Bibbiani of The Wrap felt the film "represents some of the best superhero storytelling on the market", and that it "captures the sprawling interconnectivity of comic-book universes in a way that no other feature film has", calling it the best Spider-Man film since Spider-Man 2. Justin Chang of the Los Angeles Times said that "What distinguishes Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse in the end is that it takes its mission seriously, even when it's being transparently silly". David Sims of The Atlantic said that the film "somehow, through sheer creative gumption, does something new in the superhero genre", particularly praising the use of comic book's "visual language", as well as the characters' dynamic, and felt that the "anarchic fingerprints" of producers Lord and Miller were "all over the movie". Katie Walsh of Tribune News Service said that the film is "unlike any other superhero or animated film that has come before", comparing the animation to "watching a comic book come to life", and feeling that the film "firmly exists in a post-''Deadpool'' environment, where it seems the only fresh way into a century-old superhero is to skewer the tropes, make fun of the merchandising and acknowledge the cultural significance of it all in a cheeky and self-reflective manner", and that Lord, who wrote the story and co-wrote the screenplay, was "The key to the balance of self-aware and sweet" present in the film. Industry response Tom Holland, who plays Parker in the Marvel Cinematic Universe, praised the film as "one of the coolest films has ever seen," while Holland's MCU co-star Chris Pratt, who also worked with Lord and Miller in ''The Lego Movie'' films, called it an "emotionally moving, cutting edge, progressive, diverse, funny, meta, action-packed, silly, visually stunning masterpiece!" Patton Oswalt, who also worked with Lord and Miller on 22 Jump Street, called the film "brilliant" and continued "This has been a non-stop year for me and I'm glad I'm ending it in such a cinematic high-note. Not only is it the best superhero film ever made, it's flat-out a game-changing MOVIE. Seeing it again tomorrow!" Kevin Smith reviewed the film on his podcast Fatman Beyond, stating, "I always liked Spider-Man but this movie made me love Spider-Man on a Batman-type level", and continued saying, "It just goes to show you that any character in the right hands can be a transformative experience." Barry Jenkins, writer and director of the Academy Award-winning film Moonlight which also starred Ali, praised the film calling it "magnificent"; citing it as the best Spider-Man film, one of the best films of 2018, and the best tentpole film since Edge of Tomorrow. Jenkins continued, saying, "I was stupefied. I mean just tremendous, tremendous work, so grounded and full of verve; visceral. Saw it on the biggest screen I could find, just a viscerally enthralling experience. I salute you." Rian Johnson, writer and director of Star Wars: The Last Jedi, described the film as "the Velvet Underground of superhero movies" as he believes it will be an influential film. Accolades Sequel In December 2018, Sony Pictures Animation and Movie Land Animation Studios announced an untitled Grossology sequel to be released in 2022 with Bob Persichetti, Peter Ramsey and Rodney Rothman will return as the director from the screenplay by Phil Lord and Rodney Rothman. It was announced that The SPA Studios will be involved in the second film. Tenzing Norgay Trainor, Zendaya, Shameik Moore, Hailee Steinfeld, Jason Sudeikis, Rashida Jones and Jamie Chung will reprise their roles from the first film. It will be scheduled to be release on July 15, 2022. References External links Coming soon! Category:Films based on children's books Category:Animated films based on children's books Category:Columbia Pictures films Category:Columbia Pictures animated films Category:Sony Pictures Animation films Category:Movie Land Animation Studios films Category:Films produced by Phil Lord and Christopher Miller Category:Films produced by Amy Pascal Category:Films produced by Avi Arad Category:Films produced by Jordan Kerner Category:2019 films Category:2019 3D films Category:2019 computer-animated films Category:2019 animated films Category:American films Category:American 3D films Category:American children's animated comedy films Category:2010s American animated films Category:Films scored by Henry Jackman Category:Films scored by James Newton Howard Category:Films scored by Lorne Balfe Category:Films scored by Daniel Pemberton Category:IMAX films Category:2019 adventure films Category:2019 action films Category:Films featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:Films using computer-generated imagery Category:2010s science fiction films Category:American science fiction action films Category:Science fiction adventure films Category:American comedy science fiction films Category:American science fiction films Category:American animated science fiction films Category:Films about siblings Category:Animated films about siblings